Fighting and Love
by Raven2194
Summary: Pan has a younger brother named Goku Jr. Goku Jr. and Bulla likes each other and goes through a relationship with each other through out a couple of Goku Jr. Adventure. Lets say he is a lot like Goku but when Goku leaves he gains some of Vegeta's attitude from being around him so long.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dragonball z.**

**Goku Jr. is Pan's younger brother in this one.**

* * *

Beginning 10 years ago:

Goku Jr. 's pov

Hey my name is Goku Jr. I am a decedent of Goku Sr. as the son of Gohan and Videl. My grandmother is chi chi and my grandfather on mom's side is Hercule Satan the savior of the world even though it's my dad. I have a sister pan she is older than me just by one year. We are best friends you can say she was closer to grandpa while I was closer to my grandmother but that is thing I always loved sparing with my grandfather though when I was younger. My story starts when I am 3 years old at a world martial tournament. I remember it like it was yesterday pan was holding grandpa's hand while I was holding grandma's we were in our group like every get together we did. It was our first tournament for pan and me I was so excited to be able to fight with the older people. Pan and grandpa had left to go have some fun before the tournament. Everyone stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to go after them Goku?" grandma asked.

"No I rather am here with you guys." I said.

"Are you sure goku?" my mom said bending down to my height.

"Yeah I'm sure momma" I said smiling she stood up and ruffle my hair.

"He can hangout with!" bulla said grabbing my arm. Everyone laugh when my face turned red.

" We won't be surprise if they become a couple when there older." trunks whisper to uncle goten and he laughed but I think vegeta heard because he glared at his son.

I just smiled and laughed at uncle goten and trunks' expression.

Grandpa and pan came back then we all went to see grandpa Hercule. He smiled at us both and gave us huge hugs we both laughed. We all went to the arena to pick our numbers. They each were challenging.

1 Pan V.S wild Tiger

2 Goku Jr. V.S Goten

3 Goku Sr. V.S Ubb

4 trunks V.S Buu

5 Vegeta V.S Knocks

6 Killa V.S Jewels

I felt bad for uncle goten because he was complaining like a big old baby.

"So are you going to go easy on your uncle goten?" goten asked putting his hand on my head.

"No I'm going to beat you into the ground." I said. Uncle goten's hand slid off my head and he looked nervous and trunks started to laugh at me.

"Oh well I still have the upper hand I can become super sayain." he said I just smiled but he started to get nervous when I didn't answer. Pan had her match first she was going up against a big guy but she took him out in less than 5 seconds ha-ha.

It was my turn to go against goten this was going to be so much fun.

When we were both in the arena I heard everyone cheering us on but weirdly I can hear bulla the loudest.

"It sounds like your little girlfriend is rooting you on to bad your going to lose." he said with a smile.

"She is not my girlfriend and at least I can get one. Oh that's a lot of talk for someone who barely trains." I said smiling and I saw his smirk changed from that.

As we began to fight uncle goten thought he had the upper hand until I round house him. He couldn't handle the beating any longer so he transformed into a super sayain. I heard my family and friends yelling that's not fear for him to fight that what are you thinking. Even vegeta was yelling that but I was smirking because then I transformed into a super sayain but I went into a super sayain 3 and everyone's was in shock I went at uncle goten with full force and he went into the ground I was laughing when I became my normal form.

When grandpa was fighting it was intense too but then he had left the tournament to train this kid named ubb. Trunks beat buu. Vegeta beat knocks before the fight, and killa beat jewels. In the second round pan and me went up against each other but I won. So let me some this up I beat everyone besides my grandpa Hercule because my mommy and daddy told me not to so I listened to them. At the end we went out for dinner because I was starving from all those battles I was in. bulla was next to me the whole time and I liked it a lot but I won't tell anyone that because I don't want to be made fun of. That was one of my best memories I ever had oh and I will never forget what grandpa told me "never stop training always try to be one of the strongest."

Present:

Bulla's POV

I'm 16 years old blue head girl waiting for her boyfriend so he can take me home but there is something missing and that's my jerk of a boyfriend making me wait. He better not forgot about me again or he will be killed. Since I didn't get a ride from goku Jr. I took one from the most popular boy in school Mike he was so dreamy unlike goku Jr.

"Hey there bulla do you need a ride home?" mike asked

"Yeah sure. Thanks" I said

"No problem babe. Hop in" he said.

"Alright." I said

"So where is that kid that's always around you, the one with the spiky hair?" he asked

"I have no idea but I'm going to kill him for not meeting here for me ugh." I said

"What is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked

"You can say that but it could change pretty soon." I said

"Oh really. If it doesn't work out would you date me?" he asked

"Maybe if you are strong enough." I said with a smile

"Alright then. He said then we came to a stop so he got out and grabbed my door.

"Why thank you." I said giving him a smile then I notice goku jr. was watching so I got close to his arm so I saw him get angry.

"Move away from my girlfriend now!" goku jr. demanded

"What oh hey goku. Bye mike how about you call me tonight." I said

"Sure." he said smiling that made goku jr. even more angry.

"You will not be calling her and stop staring at her before I kill you." goku jr. said.

"Oh sorry I think I be leaving now. Bye bulla" mike said and got in his car.

A few minutes after he left I gave goku jr. a smirk than I started to glare at him and I walked passed him like he was nothing. I walked all the way upstairs to my house with him following me glaring at the back of my head with his arms crossed in front of his chest must say he looked really hot mad. I open my door to see my mom, dad, chi chi, pan, Gohan, Videl, trunks, and goten.

"Oh no who started it this time and who ended It." my mom asked.

"This idiot started and I ended it." I said.

"Oh really what did I do this time do enlighten Me." goku jr. said.

"You forgot about taking me home today when I told you were so I got a ride with mike so I flirted with him in front of you just to get you mad no big deal hot shot." I said grinning. He looked at me like a retard.

"I told you I couldn't today any ways I said tomorrow last night on the phone I had things to take care of today." he said glaring at me even more.

"Oh and what are these things?" I asked.

"Don't worry about what I do." he said. So I walked in front of him and that is when the yelling began.

"Excuse me what did you says? Don't answer that. Your a jerk and I'm sick in tired of it goku I swear soon I will be done with you and don't be surprise got it." I said.

"Wow you two are just like bulma and vegeta." chi chi said. That's when goku jr. started walking away.

"Maybe we should just be over than if you are just going to say that. Oh I hope you have fun too." he said walking away. I looked at him with disbelief but it was happening the day I loss the love of my life the one I always followed around just to be near walking away from our relationship.

"I will go talk to him" pan said.

"No don't maybe its what we need right now." I said still looking at where he stood.

"Are you sure?" pan asked. I just nodded my head but then the tears started coming down my cheeks. 'What if were really done I think I will die in a hole with out him.' I thought. In a few minutes he was in front of me giving me a huge.

"I love you" he whispers into my ear.

" I love you too." I whisper back.

"What just happened? Why doesn't that work out for me?" goten and trunks just asked. We both looked at them and goku jr. started to laugh just like goku.

"I'm still in trouble I just admit I was wrong and get my slaps from her and hang out with her and watch what I do and say. Its not common knowledge you know." goku jr. finished with a smile. Everyone looked at him like he was dumb.

"What?!" he said.

"That really works for you? It doesn't work on me." goten said

"Yes and you just have to have my skills uncle goten ha-ha plus I got an awesome name." he said with a smile. Everyone just laughed.

"That's part of it but its good you know when your wrong." chi chi said.

"Yeah that is what will save you sometimes." Videl said. I just smiled but then me and everyone else went serious.

"Something is coming and very fast." Gohan said.

"Who can it be?" all the girls in the room asked but that's when I saw a smile on goku jr.'s face. I looked at him confused but then he disappeared.

"Where is goku go?" Gohan asked.

"Don't know I saw him disappear" I said

"What! Is he crazy?" Goten asked.

"Yes Uncle Goten he is because he thinks a new challenge is the best thing in the world but that is just his personality." Pan said.

"We better go follow him before he gets himself killed." Gohan said disappearing with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan.

"Why is he such an idiot?" I said smiling.

"I swear we should have never let him trained with Vegeta." Chi chi said with Videl and Bulma nodding.

Goku Jr. POV

Appears in front of the mystery person.

"Long time no see grandpa Goku." I said smiling at him.

"Woah Goku Jr. is that you? You got so big and you still look a lot like me wow." Grandpa said examining me.

"Yeah it is and you got so short what happened to you grandpa?" I asked him.

"I don't really know I went to go talk to this person I used to fight when I was younger then he made a wish off the dragon balls." grandpa said.

"I don't think grandma is going to like this so much." I said starting to laugh with grandpa.

"I agree." he said in between laughs.

"We should go see how grandma is going to act to this." I said.

"Yeah let's go." My grandpa said.

* * *

**I always saw Vegeta's daughter with being with a relative of Goku's**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Review and i will keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Dragonball Z only idea to having goku having a grandson named after him.**

* * *

I grabbed my grandpa's shoulder and used instant transmission. I have been practicing for about a year until I got it. We were in front of my mom, grandma, Bulma, and Bulla.

"Who is that?" My mom asked.

"Oh you guys don't recognize me. That hurts." Grandpa said.

"Well the last time they saw you. You were taller then them and now your about Pan's height when you left grandpa." I said.

"Yeah right." He said laughing putting his hand behind his neck.

"G-Goku is that you?" My grandma said.

"Yes it's me ChiChi." My grandpa said.

"Now your so short and young while I'm old." My grandma said while crying.

"Oh don't cry ChiChi." My grandpa said then everyone else returned finally.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked.

"Grandpa has finally returned but in midget form." I said.

"What, How did this happen?" Dad asked.

"I walked in on some old friends of ours that were up to no good and they made a wish off the Dragonballs and made me short." Grandpa explained.

"That sucks Kakarrot and all but I'm going to train." Vegeta said walking away. "Lets go Goku Jr." He said walking off.

"Actually dad he is staying with me." Bulla said.

"What?" Vegeta practically yelled.

"Daddy he needs to stay with me since he didn't bring me home like he was suppose to and he isn't allowed to train until he spends time with me." Bulla said. As my eyes started to get big.

"What! I didn't agree to that plus I want to fight Vegeta." I said.

"When did they start to train together?" Grandpa asked.

"When Gohan, Trunks, Pan, and I couldn't keep up with him we needed to send him Vegeta's way. Plus it helped him spend time with his girlfriend." Goten said.

"Shut up Goten!" I said.

"Goku Jr. let's go we have a date." She said grabbing my arm.

"Since when?" I asked.

"I already told you so let's go." Bulla said.

"Bulla let go of Goku and let him spend time with his grandfather since he just returned." Bulma said.

"Ugh fine!" Bulla said letting go.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Goku, Goku this is King Kai." He said.

"What's up King Kai?" grandpa said.

King Kai explained everything plus Supreme Kai said something too.

"Can I join grandpa traveling around the universe searching for the Dragonballs? I asked.

"NO!" My Dad and Mom yelled.

"Can I go since I'm older?" Pan asked.

"What makes you think they will say yes if they said no to me?" I asked.

"Maybe that wont be a bad idea." Dad said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Goku she is older then you are and more advanced in her skills." Dad said.

"No she isn't she is the weakest one out of the two of us." I said.

"No I'm not." Pan yelled.

"He isn't lying." Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Dad asked.

"He has surpassed all of us even Kakarrot." Vegeta said as I started to smirk.

"I could kill everyone here with only a snap of a finger." I said.

"I would like to see you try." Pan said.

"How about this neither of them goes. Let's make Goten and Trunks go since they are the weakest link here. Then if the world is attacked there will at least be strong people here." Vegeta said.

"Okay I agree." Grandma said.

"Aw man. Fine but if you need me just call me I can be there in seconds." I said. I looked around and I didn't see Bulla.

"This not fair." Pan, Trunks and Goten said. When we were done talking I walked out searching for Bulla. I walked to her room and found her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. I came in and lie next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't believe you asked to go to outer space and leave me here." She said.

"I want some time with my grandpa and I want some kind of adventure with him since I never got one like everyone else did." I said.

"I understand Goku but it just sucked and I felt like I'm not good enough when you asked to go." She asked.

"Your good enough and you know it. I'm not going anyways. Trunks and Goten have to go with grandpa." I said.

"Oh so you and me are going to be going on a lot of dates for the next 7 months." Bulla said.

"Fine as long as I get to train too." I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever Goku." She said.

"You know I would love to get closer to you soon." I said smirking.

"When we go on more dates you will." She said with a grin.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z

* * *

I been spending time with grandpa before he goes on his adventure with trunks and goten. We were at capsule Corp. I was training in the GR with vegeta. Everything was going fine until. With the gravity 1000x gravity in my normal form as vegeta was as a sipper sayin.

"Goku Jr. Let's go hang out with me and my friends." Bulla yelled.

"Just great I have to hang out with those annoying people." I mumbled. Vegeta chuckle lightly.

"Well she is a sayin princess." He said as I walked out.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I already told you." She said.

"I don't want to be around those pathetic excuse for jocks and annoying girls that don't shut up. I only agreed to going on dates with you not being around YOUR friends." I said.

"you know what Goku fine I don't care." She said.

"Oh look who it is. Its tough guy." someone side behind me. I turned my head and saw it was brad talking with mike, Kelly, and Daisy.

"I will see you later." I said walking over her to give hear kiss her lips but she turned her head to make me kiss her cheek. I turned away from her and walked away and I swear I saw mike smirk at that.

"What was going on over there?" my grandpa asked.

"They think they are strong and can beat me up so I try to avoid them but it's hard when your girlfriend is friends with them." I said to him.

"you and bulla are dating?" he asked and sweat started to come down.

"yes we are I thought you knew that already." I said.

"I just thought you were friends." he said putting his arm behind his head and started to laugh.

"We used to be but that didn't work for us very well. Her friends think she should be dating someone her she instead of two years younger and they think Im immature." I told him.

"Well I think very smart to let them think that." he said.

"what time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"8 in the morning." He said.

"Good luck tomorrow." I said.

"so how strong did you get?" he asked.

"I've surpassed everyone even you." I said.

"Do you want to have a spar?" he asked.

"No thanks but when you come back sure. I want you to save your energy for the trip your taking since your dragging along some weaklings plus it gives us time to get stronger and you used to that body." I said to him.

"Your right. see you around goku." he said.

"Okay." I said walking away.

* * *

Next day

I was inside waiting for them to go on the spaceship. I was standing next to Bulla and Vegeta watching me grandpa and trunks go on the ship. Goten was talking to his girlfriend when the ship was launch. I couldn't help but laugh him but that's when I started to look around for pan but she was nowhere to be seen i bet this is her doings. When they were gone. My arm was grabbed and I was dragged out of the room.

"Come on were going to the carnival." She said as we walked away. I didn't say anything.

When we got there we went straight on the ferris wheel. Since she thought it would be romantic.

"Goku are you okay you haven't said anything since we got here?" she asked.

"I can't believe pan is on the ship with grandpa. It just not fair. I don't want to be the one stuck at school wondering what there doing." I said. I notice bulla looking down at her hands.

"I can't believe that's what your thinking about Goku were on a date and all you think about is fighting and adventures. You know what I really think we should just break up if this is what your going to do. I need someone to think about me a little bit more than your stupid hobbies." bulla said.

"One there not hobbies and two it's not stupid. We always do what you want and nothing that I enjoy. You act like your so perfect bulla." I said.

"Thats it goku were done. I don't want a boyfriend that's such a jerk." she said.

"you know what I don't even care." I said taking flight. I went looking for my parents and unfortunately they are still at capsule corp. When I got there my parents, grandma, bulma, vegeta and goten were there.

"hey goku where bulla?" bulma asked.

"Shes at the stupid carnival." I said.

"What happened?" my grandma asked.

"she dumped me. No big deal it was a stupid reason." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"What was the problem?" my mom pressed this time.

"She is just mad that I want to be on the ship with grandpa it's not like I said fighting is so much better than being around her. I think she taking a little personal. I just wanted to spend more time with grandpa. Who really knows when he is going to go off and leave again." I said.

"you know I never really thought of that." goten said.

"Don't you think you should go talk to her." my dad said.

"No she probably with her loser friends." I said.

"Thats not very nice to say. I really regret letting your parents let you train with vegeta it seems like you gotten his attitude." grandma said and vegeta just smirked.

"He's a fine warrior." vegeta said.

"Hey who's that guy with bulla?" Goten asked. Everyone went near the window including me. I notice it was right away.

"His name is Mike." I said. That's when we saw her lean up and kissed his lips. Everyone looked at me wide eyes. I just took a seat.

"I'm kind of hungry. When is dinner?" I asked.

"Soon." Grandma said.

"Are you okay you just saw bulla kiss another guy?" goten said.

"So what she dumped me. Why should I care what she does anymore. She's a big girl." I said and that's when bulla walked in with a smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. The same look she gave me. Everyone looked from me to her and repeated that a couple of times.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." everyone said in unison. I just stood up and smiled.

"Call me when it's dinner time." I said walking out of the living room. I didn't hear any one bring up the kiss we all saw. 'Just great tomorrows school and i will be hearing all about it.' I thought to myself.

* * *

The next day at school

"Hey loser. I heard you were dumped by bulla yesterday and mike got a kiss from her too." brad said.

"It wasn't a kiss we made out." he said.

"oh that's nice." I said.

"no come back." mike said.

"no not really why will I waste my time on someone that thinks kissing my ex is going to bother me. You have another thing coming." I said walking pass them.

I finished a few of my classes before I needed to go to my locker again. There was a girl there waiting for me.

"Hey goku." She said.

"Hey Daisy." I said.

"I heard you and bulla broke up." she said.

"Yea she dumped me over something stupid no big deal." I said.

"Oh well I was wondering if I can give you a ride home if you like." she said.

"I would love to but I will be going to the capsule Corp. Where my parents work." I said.

"Thats okay I can still give you a lift." she insisted.

"Alright sure then." I said.

"Yay see you later." she said. That's when I walked to my next class. When school was over I walked with daisy to her car. We had a bit of small talk. When we got to capsule Corp. I was relieved because that girl could talk for days.

"Thanks for the lift." I said.

"Your welcome." she said. That's when it happened she kissed me I didn't pull away because truthfully I only kissed bulla until now and it's not like I'm in a relationship with her anymore so I started to kiss back. It felt extremely weird kissing someone other than bulla. I heard a gasp and that's when we pulled away to see bulla with mike standing next to her.

"Goku how can you kiss that bimbo." she said.

"Wait why are you getting jealous your dating me." Mike said.

"Uh no were not." Bulla said.

"What about the kiss we shared." Mike said.

"Oh that well I knew goku was watching so I did that to make him jealous which did not work by the way." bulla explained.

"well um I think I'm going to stick to kissing only bulla." I said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"I'm sorry it just felt extremely weird to kiss someone other than bulla plus I knew she was watching so I kissed back." I said.

"You two are both screw up in the heads your made for each other." mike said.

"Thanks your so sweet." I said to him. That's when he tried to hit me. I caught it and punched him in the face a little to hard that sent him flying. "oops." I said.

"Really had to hit him that hard." bulla asked.

"it was an accident." I said sheepishly.

"Lets go to my room goku." she said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
